


(Foreigner's God)

by MomtherSeries



Series: The Fire it Ignites [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I wrote this in one go lmao, Other, convex, descriptions of possession, no beta we die like professional minecrafters, nothing graphic tho, vex!au, vex!grain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomtherSeries/pseuds/MomtherSeries
Summary: Grian was lulled into an anxious security, his mind always hyperactive and wondering what the Vex’s call would be. Would it be a cake on his doorstep? A strong hum of magic? Chaotic energy? Would it be like the pain from his last encounter?(Or, the Vex hadn’t called yet, and the Hermits were long settled into their new world.)
Series: The Fire it Ignites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934248
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	(Foreigner's God)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Whisper of the Mountain Laurel! Reading that first will make more sense. 
> 
> my tumblr is @ceaderblocks

Grian hadn’t heard from the Vex in a very, _very_ long time. 

Or ever, really. 

In Season 6 Cub and Scar pulled him to the side after the fateful Pillager raid, explaining the Vex. Grian had still been recovering but held onto three very important facts from that conversation.  
1) The Vex would reach out to him in their own time. There would be no rhyme or reason to this.  
2) The Void and the Vex do not mix. Avoid dying in the End. Avoid angering the End. Just... avoid the End.  
3) Vex magic is extremely addictive, do not seek it out. It will not be merciful. 

After being thoroughly freaked out, Grian had been reassured that Scar and Cub would stay nearby, and he would never be with the Vex alone. 

Grian was terrified. He had spent a few weeks refusing to be by himself, always staying within yelling distance of another hermit and was often seen with the other ConVex. As the season continued on, however, the only change Grian found was that he was craving cake more often than not. 

Continuing to Season 7, Grian felt more comfortable. He started working projects and venturing out on his own again. 

Scar settled nearby, both for emotional support, Vex reasons and for the fact that Grian had become a very good friend. Cub galivanted off into the desert, knowing the Vex would call if he was needed. 

The Vex hadn’t called yet, and the Hermits were long settled into their new world. 

Grian was lulled into an anxious security, his mind always hyperactive and wondering what the Vex’s call would be. Would it be a cake on his doorstep? A strong hum of magic? Chaotic energy? Would it be like the pain from his last encounter? 

These questions often brought him to Scar’s door, and the builder would soothe Grian’s worries with a listening ear and some cake before sending him on his way with gentle reassurances. 

The call came on a stormy day. Grian’s shoulder ached, the old arrow wound throbbing with the howling of the wind. Grian had decided to forgo his large mansion, the stone (and lack of interior) making it cold and lonely. He had retreated to the shopping district, working on restocking the barge. The rain was steady against the building, and Grian hummed a mindless tune while moving items from his mess of shulker boxes to the proper chest. 

“Grian.” 

Grian jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He spun around to greet the person, but no one was at the Barge’s entrance. His shoulder ached, and Grian frowned while rubbing it. Was it the wind?

“Grian.” 

The voice was in his ear, and Grian jumped, spinning around to find empty space.

“Okay, this is getting spooky.” Grian said. “Is someone playing a prank on me?” 

The scent of cake filled the air, and Grian froze. It couldn’t be. It had been _so_ long. 

“Grian.” 

Grian shivered, the air around him sparking with magic. The Vex were calling. Grian felt the thick, sticky sweetness of magic. The scent of cake made him nauseous.

“Where’s Scar? Where’s Cub? They’d said they’d be here.” Grian said nervously. 

He wouldn’t refuse the Vex. He wasn’t stupid. He just wanted the other ConVex here with him. Grian didn’t exactly know what to do. 

“Grian.” The Vex said again, and another wave of magic washed over him, making Grian dizzy. 

It was _overwhelming_ , and Grian fell to his knees to avoid passing out. Vex magic washed over him again and again, increasing in intensity. The sweetness was overpowering every other sense. It tasted as if Grian had eaten a whole box of sugar cubes. It was disgusting, but Grian found he actually liked the taste. 

The magic vibrated in his bones, electrifying all his senses. Grian was lightheaded, but in the best way possible. He felt like he was floating on air, and half-consciously he left the barge. He didn’t know where he was going, but Grian didn’t care. He felt good. 

Grian couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop thinking and planning and moving. Any uncomfortable feelings had passed, leaving him elated and breathless. Building after building came to mind, plans for castles and shops and farms whirling in his head. He let the Vex guide his feet and his elytra, mind spinning and outward senses dull. He couldn’t stop thinking, getting a whisper of a taste of each idea before it was replaced by another. 

Grian couldn’t focus, but more and more filled his head. Vaguely he felt pain when he clipped the side of a mountain. When did he get his elytra on? When was he flying? It didn’t matter. 

The Vex were intoxicating. Why had Grian been nervous before? The Vex were doing nothing wrong. They were giving him ideas- no, plans to create better pranks, better builds, a better server. 

“Grian.” 

Grian smiled lazily, eyes unfocused. The Vex made him land, and Grian let Them guide him. He trusted Them, and the Vex rewarded him with another wave of magic (power, control ideas schemes plans control power control control power power p o w e r )

“Grian.” 

It was not the Vex who called his name that time, but Grian couldn’t focus on it at all. His thoughts were overwhelmed, his brain foggy and dull. He was vaguely aware he was placing blocks, but another wash of magic came over him and he forgot what he was thinking. 

“Grian?” 

His hands were shaking. The electricity of the magic was overwhelming, overpowering, overstimulating. He couldn’t control his movements. Wasn’t that wrong? What has he placing down? Another wave of magic. What was he thinking? Grian assumed it didn’t matter. 

“Grian!” 

Grian was on the ground. He felt angry. Why was he on the ground? He was busy! He was- 

Wait. 

What was he doing?

“Grian, are you with me?” 

Grian heaved under the grip, straining against it. The Vex were screaming, and the magic was too much. He felt like he was choking on it. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe! His lungs wouldn’t work and there was no air and he was going to die and he couldn’t breathe and he need to finish he needed to do what the Vex asked he needed to he n e e d e d t o -

“Grian, you’re okay!” 

Scar. 

“Grian, you’re done now. Let Them go.”

Cub. 

“Grian.” 

The Vex let go. 

The sudden return of his senses made Grian go slack. Everything was too loud, to bright, to overstimulating. Grian closed his eyes, still pinned to the ground by Cub and Scar. He took a few minutes, taking shuddering breaths to calm his senses and wrap his head around what was going on. 

“Are you with us, Grian?” Cub asked gently. 

Grian nodded and opened his eyes. Scar and an upside-down Cub filled his view. Scar had a nasty cut on his cheek, and Cub looked out of breath, pale and panting. Grian took inventory of the scene he was currently in. 

Scar was seated on his stomach, pinning his torso. The builder’s hands clutched Grian’s shoulders in a death grip. Cub sat behind Grian’s head, his hands gripping Grian’s wrists so tightly that it hurt. The cut on Scar’s cheek was dripping with blood, and Grian assumed he must have attacked Scar. There was no other reason for him to be pinned to the ground. Scar and Cub were wearing their Vex masks, but both were push off their faces and to the side. 

“Grian?” Cub asked again, sounding much more worried. 

“Y-yeah.” Grian choked out, his throat raw. “I’m here.” 

“Thank God,” Scar said, shifting his weight off Grian’s shoulders. He sounded exhausted but did not unpin Grian. 

“Can we lift your mask, Grian?” Cub asked gently, not removing his hands, but lessening the grip on Grian’s wrists. 

No! A voice in Grian’s head screamed. 

“Yes.” Grian said, wondering when he put on a mask in the first place. He hadn’t even noticed. What mask was he wearing? A parrot?

Scar gently removed the Vex mask (Grian should’ve guessed) and smiled, his body drooping in exhaustion. 

“Hey, G.” Scar said. Cub let go, and Grian touched his own face gently, before reaching up and wiping the blood away from Scar’s cheek. It smeared across the ConVex’s face, but Scar didn’t seem to mind. 

“Did I do that?” Grian asked. He couldn’t remember. He didn’t even know where he was. 

“Yeah,” Scar smiled. “It’s nothing a potion won’t fix.” 

“How are you feeling?” Cub asked. Scar unceremoniously collapsed off Grian while Cub helped the smaller builder sit up. 

“... Not... great?” Grian finally settled on saying. He was shaking, the left-over adrenaline making him dizzy. He slowly looked around, trying to figure out where he was. 

“Yeah, your first time with the Vex is always like that.” Cub said with a chuckle. 

“I didn’t feel in control.” Grian said, a shiver racing down his spine. Cub and Scar looked concerned at that. 

“I’m sorry we weren’t there, Grian.” Scar said, pulling the smaller builder into a tight hug. “We chased after you, but you were to fast, especially with the Vex.” 

“It’s a miracle we got you before you blew up Xisuma’s base.” Cub said, turning and frowning. 

“What!?” Grian said and broke from his hug to spin around and see the structure behind him. 

Sure enough it was one of Xisuma’s towers, the bottom littered with a worrying amount of TNT. Grian was suddenly very aware of all the TNT in his inventory, and the flint and steel tossed in the grass a few meters away. 

“I did- I was going to- why X? What happened?” Grian felt sick with guilt. Xisuma had worked so hard on his base, and Grian - no, the Vex - had almost blown it up. 

“The Vex and the Void don’t mix.” Cub and Scar said in tandem. 

“Next time you’ll have more control.” Cub said and helped Grian to his feet. “I’ll take care of cleaning it up. Go and rest, Grian.” 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Grian blurted out. 

He was terrified. He had flown thousands of blocks to get to Xisuma’s base, placed hundreds upon hundreds of TNT blocks and almost _blew it up_ while being _completely _unaware the entire time.__

__“I’m not gonna leave you alone, don’t worry.” Scar said, still on the ground. “I have a spare bed and looots of cake calling your name at the Village.”_ _

__Grian laughed shakily, and let Scar lead him away, Cub waving goodbye as he took out a pickaxe to mine away the TNT._ _

__(The next time the Vex called, Scar was by his side, and the magic didn’t seem as overwhelming as the first time.)_ _

__(Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.)_ _


End file.
